Harry's Angel
by Scarlet Storm
Summary: After midnight on Harry and Neville's birthday two vampires from California show up looking for their mates. what happens when not only Harry's life takes another suprising turn, but Neville's too.HPAngel,NLSpike. first fic, review please.
1. Chapter 1

Angel could feel his mate; he could feel the magic flowing through his soul felt incredibly primal. The amount of raw power that was coming from his mate was staggering. He could feel Angelus reveling in the power. He knew that it was possible to ignore The Call if a vampire chose to, but neither Angel nor Angelus were going to let this get creature go to anyone else. There was someting a little extra with the power he couldn't place, but it didn't seem life threatening so he let it slide. He looked up to find Spike watching him with wide eyes, _'He felt it too. They're strong…and male.'_ Then Spike began to raise an eyebrow in question clearly asking '_what are you waiting for,_' to which his sire stood up and swept out of his office saying, "We're leaving."

Spike followed Angel to his room and asked, "Where are they, Peaches? Where we goin'?"

Angel gave he blonde a look, "We're going back to school, Spike."

"WHAT!" he screamed forgetting all pretenses in his excitement, making Angel chuckle, "Are you serious? We're going to Hogwarts! Should I fire call the family when we get there" Soulless or not, he always made sure his family's line was alright. He hadn't checked in around 35 years.

"Yeah, we should go see Albus first, though."

"Dumbles is still there?" Spike asked.

"Yes, now go and get ready to leave and I'll call Albus," said Angel and at that Spike tore out of the room.

Angel went to his closet reaching up to the shelf at the top to pull out a black wooden chest that was about a foot wide and high. Setting it down on his bed and opening it to reveal a wand, a red velvet pouch, a black jewelry box, some shrunken books, and a few vault keys. Taking out his wand and pointing it towards the pouch whispered "accio pouch" for a small test since it had been decades since he used it. He was happy to see the pouch fly into his hand. He then pointed to the fireplace and said, "Incendio." Feeling the warmth of the fire flow over him he opened the pouch, took a pinch and threw it in the fire. He stuck his head in and said, "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts." After the spinning ended he saw an old man with a very long, white beard and hair wearing purple robes with silver moon and stars.

Smiling he asked teasingly, "You know how lucky you are to have hair at your age?"

Jumping in his seat and turning to the fire, Albus smiled.

"Angel how is my favorite relative doing?" asked Albus cheerfully.

"I'm your only relative and I'm good. But this isn't a social call. I need a big favor," Said Angel.

Albus nodded and asked, "What happens to be the problem?"

"I need lodging for me and William. And don't worry about him, he has a soul now. He passed the demon trials in Africa last year."

"I don't have a problem with the two of you staying here in the castle. I'm curious though; may I ask why you need to stay here?"

Angel sighed and said, "My mate. I know they're there in the school. It's should be just past midnight there, they should have just have come into their inheritance. I want my mate Albus."

To say Albus was shocked was an understatement. He knew he shouldn't be, but everything really does have to happen to the child. He just needed to be sure in case it was the other.

"Angel, I have to ask what happened when you felt your mate?" he asked very seriously.

The vampire smiled at the memory, "It felt male. It was strong, strong enough for Spike to feel the power through our link. Shocked the hell out of him." He saw the sad frown on the face of man in the chair. He narrowed his eyes and said, "What do you know?"

"I'll tell you when you get here," Sighed Albus.' Maybe it is not just the one.' he thought.

"Spike and I will be through soon. I'll tell you this though he's different than when he was when you went to school with him." Said the vampire with a wry smile and ended the connection.

He transfigured an old CD case in to a good sized trunk and then with a flick of his wrist he packed everything that he would need for a long stay. He couldn't believe he went this long without his magic.

After leaving Cordy and Wesley in charge of everything and telling Wesley he would floo in every few weeks to check up and to contact the school if he needed anything, he and Spike left.

Angel went first landing gracefully in front of a smiling Headmaster. The vampire had pulled him in to a hug when Spike landed in the office.

Wondering what was going on he said, "Oi, Peaches! Why are you hugging my old head of house?"

To which he replied, "That's what family do. This," he said gesturing to Albus, "is my grandson." Both men smiling as the shocked blonde fell on his butt.

"No need for the sitting on the floor William," Albus said, "you can use a chair."

Once they were settled Angel looked at his grandson and said, "My mate."

Albus sighed and stayed silent for a moment, then asked, "What do either of you know about Lord Voldemort or the past two wars against him?"

Spike said angrily, "He killed the last two males in my family when I last looked in on the family. He didn't kill their parents or sister, did he?"

"No William, the parents died naturally and Molly is fine," he replied.

"What does the have to do with my mate," asked Angel.

Looking pointedly at the blonde, Albus stated, "Our second war with him ended in June. It ended the same as the first, this time for good."

Spike looked confused at first, then his eyes just about fell out of his head as he figured who it was.

"No! You serious? Him?"

All he got was a nod.

"The Boy Who Lived is his mate!"

" Who-" was all Angel got out before he smell something coming from the behind the door. It smelled like roses and vanilla. The others noticed his abrupt halt in speech and saw him sniff the air and turn towards the door. Not a minute later a sleepwalking Harry Potter walked through the door in pajama pants and a shirt that said 'I killed the Dark Lord and all I got was this shirt' that the headmaster knew the twins and ginny gave him a few weeks ago at a party in the great hall. After he shut the door, he walked up to Angel and sat on his lap going right back to sleep.

"I believe this is who you are looking for," chuckled the old man, the blonde laughing right along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel sat there stunned. Here on his lap was what his life would revolve around from now on and he didn't mind at all. He looked up at Spike to see the blonde snickering at his shock of his mate dropping right into his lap. Then he just suddenly stopped and began to sniff the air.

Spike took in as much of that smell that he could. It smelled like Jasmine with an earthy undertone. His eyes turned a golden yellow and trained on the door to the office.

"My mate is coming too. That is what the extra magic was, it wasn't just him," he said pointing to Harry. "There was another." He watched Albus' eyes start twinkling with a secret that he only knew. "You know, don't you old man?"

Albus just smiled and looked at the door. Taking the hint the two vampires did the same and a moment later in walked a young man about an inch taller that Harry, which with Harry being 5' 6 wasn't saying much. His mousy hair was all mussed up with sleep wearing his boxers and a Gryffindor t-shirt. The boy looked lean from training, but there was still a softness about him that came with being young. He walked over to Spike and curled up on his lap nuzzling his neck. He sighed and went back to sleep. "That, William, is Neville Longbottom. He's actually a friend and dorm mate of Harry's," Albus chuckled. He'd been a little surprised when Neville came into the mix and decided they wouldn't have a normal this school year as most student thought. This would prove to be very interesting.

"It's been a long night, so just give me a moment to make sure that everything is in order for your rooms. Dobby!"

"You is Calling Dobby, Headmaster? What is you-," he broke off when he saw Harry and Neville in the two vampires arms. "What is wrong with master and his Longbottom," squeaked the house elf fearfully

. "Nothing is wrong with them, Dobby. Harry and Neville a re just fine, they're asleep. The two holding them are there mates," explained the Headmaster. "Are the rooms I asked you to prepare earlier ready?"

"Yes, sir." Was all he said before popped out of the office.

"Good. Both of you follow me and I'll show you where the four of you will be staying for the rest of the year," he said walking out of the office and down the stairs. Albus waited outside the gargoyle for his companions to catch up. He watched how they held them as though they were made of glass and kept nuzzling the neck or hair of their sleeping mates. Everyone that had grown close to the boys over the years wouldn't be taking this lightly. Butting heads could be bad, very bad. It needed to be headed off before any thing would happen.

"I feel that I need to warn you of a potentially bad situation pertaining to the young men that you are carrying being your mates," he said walking through the corridors towards Gryffindor Tower. At that Spike and Angel shared a curious glace.

"What would be so bad that you have to warn us?" asked Angel. '_Couldn't be worse than demons or Cordy in a bad mood.' _He thought.

"Yeah," chimed Spike. "It can't be that bad. Not like theirs much that we can't handle," he insisted. '_For fuck's sake, we're half the Scourge!'_

At those words Albus had a good long laugh, along with the portraits in the corridor who figured out what the Headmaster was talking about.

"That my friends is where you would be wrong." He walked to a portrait of a man talking to a rather large Cobra while lounging in a library.

"Albus." Greeted the painting.

"Salazar."

"Albus may I ask you what my little parslemouth and his friend are doing in the arms of those men?" When he got a closer look at Angel a flash of recognition crossed his face. "Liam, it's nice to see you again after so many years. What are you doing with Harry and his friend?"

"They're our mates."

"It's nice to see him end up with one of my snakes," smiked Salazar. "Password?"

"Black flame," replided Albus.

They walked into the large living area and upon seeing that the newest inhabitants were not keen on letting go off there mates, Albus motioned for them to sit down. Once everyone was settled he brought up his previous warning.

"what so you need to warn us about so badly that it can't wait until tomorrow," asked a slightly peeved Spike.

"Those two have had hard lives. Neville's parent's have been in St.Mungo's permanently incurable ward from being tortured to insanity after the first fall of Voldemort, who killed to Harry's parents to get to Harry. Both were a year old. Harry went to live with his mother's sister, Petunia , and her fanmily who unfortunatly hated magic and Neville lived with his grandmother. Since Harry's first year he has amassed the family that he never had. These peoplewill do anything in their power to protect him, even if it meantgiving their lives. That includes Neville, William and Harry would do the same for them. When they find out about you two, mates or not, they will turn into hawks to make sure that you don't do anything wrong." Albus stopped to let that sink in.

"Just how many people are we talking about here," asked Angel, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer from the smile on the aged face.

"First there are the Weaselys. All seven Weasely children are like his older siblings. Let's see there are Bill and Charlie, a cure breaker and dragon handler; Percy who works for the ministry; the twins Fred and George, owners of the of a practical joke shop. Be carfull with anything they give you. Then there's Ron, who is one of two closest to Harry, he was part of the team to come up with attack statagies in the war. Then Ginny, the only daughter, but extreamly skilled in jinxes and curses. She the most deciving of all seven for the fact she is more vicious than the rest. Their parents are some thing to watch out for too."

"That all," asked Spike.

"No. Hermione Granger is the second closest to him. She is the smartest witch the school has seen in centuries and just as ruthless if the time calls for it. Then there are Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, part veelas, but exteamly loyal to Harry. Then his godfather Sirius Black and his mate Remus Lupin, who is a werewolf. Remus considers him part of his pack. Those are the closest,but not the only loyal, people to him and with Neville having fought in the war with them also, William, you are in not going to get by easy. All of them are staying here and you will be seeing them later on in the morning."

Both Spike and Angel looked at the sleeping boys slightly shocked at the version of the scoobies. It was big. And they weren't going to have it easy at all by the sounds of things.

A moment later Albus turned to the blonde, "William, you asked about Molly earlier. She's the mother of the Weasely children. She all but officially adopted Harry as hers the minute he stepped into her house his second year. Be wary of her temper, which she passed to all of her children. You'll be happy to know that they made it through to the war reletivly in one piece."

"Bloody Hell!!! My little Molly has seven bleedin' kids," exclaimed Spike as loud as he could without waking the two sleeping. "I need a drink."

"Don't let Molly here that," chuckled Albus. "She'll mother you as soon as she meets you, she does it to even the most obstinant of people. Now I'll leave you to go to get some rest. Oh! You might want these." He set a small rectangular wooden box down on the coffee table. "Both like the outdoors. Have a good night." With that he was gone.

"We sould put them in bed before we open that. Then we get some rest," saaid angel carrying Harry to a bedroom where he could smell Harry's things. After setting him in a four poster bed that seemed big enough for six people, he stroked his little mate's face. When he saw Harry lean into the touch and sigh he gave him a light kiss and left the room. He picked up the box and sat down in a chair facing Spike's room. He opened the box and when he saw what what was inside he slammed it shut, shock written all over his face.

"Oh shit. That isn't what I think it is," Angel said to himself. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

"What the hell are you mumbling about,Peaches," said Spike coming in to the room hearing his Grandsire talking to himself. He snached the box and opened it. "Well, fuck me! Where did the old man get one, much less two. Wait, he said they liked the outdoors. It was freakin' hint." Spike pulled one out and tossed the box to Angel. They both put them on and felt them bind to the souls. "He made them permanent," whispered Angel.

"We should get some rest. We'll talk to him in the morning." Both vampires left to their roomsin a slight daze hoping that they weren't dreaming. They changed and slipped into bed and wrapped around their mates and fell asleep. Both wearing a ring of Amara.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry found himself waking up the next morning he felt extremely safe for some reason. Not really thinking about it he chalked it up to being at Hogwarts and burrowed further into the bed to go back to sleep, until he felt something solid against his back. He felt an arm pull him tighter. He figured that it was Ron. His friend had taken to sleeping in his bed around the middle of their 6th year to make sure that Harry would have someone there with him after his nightmares got worse, since Hermione couldn't sleep in the boy's dorm. It helped Harry to not feel so alone.

But the arm around him and the body behind him were different; they were bigger, more muscular. He didn't know anyone like that.

'_Oh fuck!'_ he thought as he stiffened.

Angel felt his mate tense up, so loosened his grip and moved back a little. As Harry turned around, Angel could smell his fear and apprehension.

"Uh…hi. We should probably get up and get dressed. Albus will be here soon," said Angel getting out of bed. He missed the look of complete disbelief that crossed Harry's face.

"Who are you and why am I not in my bed," demanded Harry jumping out of bed. _'What the hell is going o, damn it! And why is he talking about Alb…' _"Why don't I feel better knowing that the barmy old man knows about this."

"I'm Angel and as to why you're here… are you good in your Defense class?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What do you know about the call?"

Automatically Harry answered"

When a Veela, Vampire, or a Werewolf's mate turns 17 the call is sent as a power surge…and holy shit you're a vampire! Why the hell am I here alone with you?"

"Because I have a soul" Angel walked over to Harry and pulled him closer. Harry, without thinking, leaned into the embrace. "And both Angelus and I would do any thing to keep you with us," whispered Angel into Harry's ear.

Harry couldn't deny that he felt the pull towards Angel. He brought his face close to the vampire's and said softly, "You don't even know anything about me and I only know three things about you."

"And what would those be?" He could smell arousal coming from the boy and he, too, could feel the pull that wouldn't go away until they mated.

"You're a vampire with a soul and you seem to know Albus." He could feel Angel getting hard as he was pulled in tighter by the larger man.

"What's the third," asked Angel, his lips dragging down Harry's neck.

Harry pulled back enough to see Angel's face and grinned unrepentantly.

"My family and friends are going to be all over you like snow in a blizzard. I'm sorry, but they won't take this lightly."

"Yes, Albus mentioned that you and Neville were well protected."

"Yes they - wait! Neville has a mate too? Do you know who? Are they Dangerous? What are they? How did-," he fired out, upset that something might happen to Neville, before Angel could cut in.

"Yes he does have a mate and yes I know them. I'm his Grandsire. He and Neville are in the other bedroom now."

Harry let out a breath he had been holding. Then something occurred to him. He looked up and smiled widely at Angel. "At least it's not just me this time."

AH SN AH SN AH SN AH SN AH SN AH SN

_'Mmm. He's nice and warm. Don't wanna move, but since Dumbles will be here soon we get ready.' _

With a sigh, Spike looked down at his mate that was sprawled out across his chest. He started purring to wake the young man. He laughed when he heard, "Mmph…go…Pomphrey…fix nose…Ron."

That was all it took for Neville to shoot up into sitting position.

"Who the hell are you," exclaimed a wide eyed and awake Neville.

"William the Bloody, Master Vampire. You can call me Spike though, luv. Don't worry, I'm not evil anymore. Well, sort of." Seeing the odd look he was getting from his mate he asked, "You want the long or short of it, luv?"

"Short."

"You are my mate. You sent the call and I came with my Sire, Angel, who has a mate here, too. We both have souls, so, no killing. You are mine, wouldn't hurt you if I didn't have a soul."

"Who is the other mate – wait never mind. It's Harry. I swear everything always happens to him," he said as he got out of bed to start getting ready. Spike just watched as the boy started undressing, enjoying the show.

"Not very shy, are you? 'Not that I'm complaining about the view," he said as he took in all the smooth, creamy skin that was all his.

"After some of the things that have happened to me and that I've done in the war I'm not the walking stutter that I was anymore."

"What do you mean you've done?"

"It was a war. You do what you have to do." He sat on the bed leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "I've fought with Harry since we were 15 when we broke in to the department of mysteries. We almost lost his godfather that night. I've been a target since the first war from what Harry's told me. He said that I could have been him. I killed the insane death eater that took my parents from me. She tortured me that night too in the department and she was the one who almost killed Sirius. Killed my Gran last September after school started. She deserved worse than what I did to her." His voice held a coldness to it that spoke volumes. The demon in Spike loved it.

"If it makes you feel better Peaches has really been to hell. Came back almost dead but the Powers That Be cemented his soul. He's a champion. He's pretty complicated."

"Two peas in a pod those two," said Neville with a laugh as he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

While he was gone Spike began to smell lust coming from the other side of the bedroom door. He felt himself start to get hard when he had seen Neville in his boxers, but smelling lust from the other two was enough to make him want to pounce his mate when he came back.

So he did.

When Neville came back he found himself pushed up against the door he just closed with Spike doing wonderful things to his ear. Spike raked his nails across the boy's chest causing him inhale sharply through his teeth. Showing his enthusiasm, Neville yanked Spikes hips closer and ground against him. Moaning in pleasure, he latched onto the neck in front of him wanting to leave some kind of mark before he had the time to make a proper one. Wanting release, he freed the two of them of what ever they had on, both groaning loudly and the feel of the other skin against their own. After wrapping his mate's legs around his waist he ground harder against Neville. They could feel could feel their orgasm getting closer and collapsed to the floor panting after they came harder than they had before.

After he felt Neville's heart stop hammering Spike began to untangle the two of them. "Come on luv. We need a shower before we go. If Angel and I are goin' to face the firin' squad, I'm pretty sure we don't need that werewolf smelling what we've been up to."

"No, then Mrs. Weasely would raise hell. It wouldn't be pretty," chuckled Neville.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

After Albus met them in their sitting room half an hour later to make sure that the boys understood the situation and they left for breakfast. 

"Now everybody is in the Great Hall seeing as breakfast has just been served. Everybody is the Weaselys, Hermione, Gabrielle, Sirius and Remus. Draco arrived this morning for the rest of the summer." He paused and then with a smile added, "Oh and Severus has come out of his hole." To this Harry and Neville laughed. All of the sudden Harry stopped when he remembered a recent deveopment.

"Albus, did you tell them what happened to Gabby and what she can do?" he asked a little nervously.

"No, that must slipped my mind," he said as he turned to look at the two vampires. "Our Miss Gabrielle has developed more veela traits than her sister. During an attack at the start of the summer in Diagon Alley she took out a few death eaters with fireballs. So it's in your best intrest not to get on her bad side as she is very protective of her friends, especially Harry and Ron."

"Nice of you to remember so soon." Spike said dryly.

When they got outside the Hall Spike told the other four to shut up because he wanted to surprise his little Firebug. He gave Neville a quick kiss and disillusioned himself, to the other four's confusion, and walked into the Great Hall.

Loud enough for most to hear he began to sing,

_"She's like the swallow that flies on high  
She's like the river that never runs dry   
She's like the sun beaming on the lea shore  
I love my love, but love is no more"_

Everyone had stopped talking and was looking around in confusion for where the singing was coming from._  
_

___"A maiden into her garden did go  
For to pluck her some wild primrose  
The more she plucked, the more she did pull  
Until this maiden's apron was full"_

All the Weasely children remembered the song from their mother singing it to them when they were younger if they were sick or had a nightmare. Harry knew the song to because half way through their sixth year Harry started sleeping with Ron after the visions got really bad. Ron would rock him and sing that song to him until he calmed down. Molly's eyes were wide with tears and she was smiling. She started singing as she stood up and began to walk around with her arms out in front of her like she was looking for something.

___"Then out of these roses she made a bed  
A scarlet pillow for her head  
She laid her down, no words she did speak  
And then this maiden's heart, it did break   
_

By now every body was looking at her like she was nuts. Albus, Angel, Harry and Neville took this as a chance to sit down unnoticed at the end of the table closest to the door._  
  
__"She's like the swallow that flies on high  
She's like the river that never runs dry   
She's like the sun beaming on the lea shore  
I love my love, but love is no more"_

"Uncle Will!" she practically squealed looking around. "Where are you?"

Stepping back for some room, he removed the charm and he stood grinning five feet in front of her. "Hello Firebug," he said arms wide open. She practically flew into his arms, almost knocking them over.

"Will! I thought I'd never see you again." She sniffled as she let him go to get a good look at him. "You look just the same asyou used to. If a bit to thin, you haven't been getting enough blood have you. I still don't see why your hair is that color." At that almost everybody was shocked at how she not only knew a vampire but called him uncle. The mothering thing wasn't surprising.

"Yes, well, I'm here now luv and the blood thing is complicated. I'm here with my Sire," he said pointing to Angel, who everyone noticed sitting close to Harry, "We came to find our mates. Sit down, luv. We need to explain. Albus, mate, do the honors?" He looked at him with a slight pleading look.

"Of course, William. For those of you who don't know Angel or William happen to be very close to me. They contacted me last night to stay in the Castle to look for they're mates." At the looks of disbelief he added, "I can assure you that they mean you no harm since they are in possession of their souls. Their mate actually found them last night."

Remus sighed having guessed where this was going. "Which one's Harry's?"

Sirius' eyes grew wide as he caught on and then asked, "Which one's Neville's? They both came of age last night. That means they both sent The Call last night and those two came running." Everybody snapped their heads towards one of the vampires with dark looks on their faces. To them if Molly approved of Spike then so did the rest of them. The other one they weren't so sure about. Severus and Draco just looked on to enjoy the show. Draco looked over at Ron sitting next to him who was looking at the vampire. He knew that Angel was probably really close to Harry in the red head's opinion. He knew that his boyfriend would be suspicious of any man that was with Harry or looked at him too long. He found it funny, much to Harry's dismay. He reached over and squeezed his hand to settle him down a little, as his ears had started turning red.

Hermione had been focused on Angel since Spike pointed him out. He was closest to Harry, too close to be Neville's. Angel was getting uneasy with the way she was looking at him with a blank face and a critical eye and the way smell a hint of rage and suspision came from a tall red head. He saw that Harry had noticed it and rolled his eyes at the two of them. Telling Ron to relax and telling Hermione to just ask whatever it is going through her head.

"Which one is yours Harry?" she asked never taking her eyes off Angel.

"Angel is. Ask Angel and Spike your questions Mione. You'll get better answers." He smiled as she got that gleam in her eye that she got when she had a new book.

"Where are you from? Both of you," she asked with a glance at Spike, who was sitting in the chair Neville was sitting in, who relocated to the blonde's lap.

"We live in L.A. where I run a private investigation for the supernatural. Mostly we deal with demons."

"How old are you"

"I'm 321. I'm actually Albus' grandfather. Spike is about 10 years younger than him."

Everybody's jaw dropped at Angel's statement.

"Are you serious!? I'm going to be his Step-grandfather?!" exclaimed a wide eyed Harry.

"And my new Grandsire," piped Spike.

"Only technically speaking Harry," said Hermione, waving it off dismissively. "What Order are you two from?"

"Um…" Angel shared a look with Spike before answering. "Aurelius"

Hermione choked on her spit, while Remus and Severus choked on what they were the food they were swallowing.

"You've got to be bloody fucking kidding me!" Hermione finally gasped out, clearly shocked by this and shocking everybody else with the loud swearing. Harry and Ron had to stiffle their laughter, they hadn't heard her swear like that since Umbridge was teaching. Everyone figured in was important if the girl was swearing like that. "You're Angelus and William the Bloody! You were half the Scourge of Europe!"

"Not that we're proud of it luv," said Spike. "Got souls now. Don't do that anymore unless it's a demon that gonna hurt someone, s'what white hats do."

"Well at least it's not just Potter this time," said Draco.

* * *

sorry that i haven't updated sooner. i was finishing my semester, then holiday plans, getting ready for school this semester. i know it's a little late to be saying this but there are some major spoilers. thanks to every body who's reviewed. any ideas for plot twists would be welcome too.  



End file.
